Girl meets distracted Lucas
by dreft26
Summary: Before starting college Lucas had worried that the cources might be too hard but that's not his biggest problem. No his biggest poblem standing at the impressive height of 155cm is Maya Hart
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I know i start a lot of random projects, but here's what I decided: I write. It's as simple as that. And I write what's on my mind which is why there is no consistent pattern to what i actually release. Here's my newest pass time.**

How could college have turned so troublesome? Seriously, when I started attending this school I did expect the subjects to be quite hard, but that isn't really my big problem. My big problem is sitting at the opposite side of the classroom with blonde hair. As I finished that thought I couldn't help but grin because if there was one that Maya Hart was not it was big. With her incredible height of 1,55m she was easily the shortest girl in my class. Still she was the only thing that made college difficult for me. Why? You may ask. Well imagine that there's this one person that you can't keep yourself from looking at. Well for me she is that person. I mean it's gotten so bad that this morning when I was about to enter the school I actually missed the doors. Yeah I missed the doors and actually walked straight into the concrete wall. All because I couldn't keep myself from looking at the tree 50 meters to my right, that's where she sat with her back against the bark. I don't think too many people noticed, but I can still feel the concrete wall on my face. And that's nowhere near the end of my troubles. You see, because my head is totally filled with thoughts about her I missed when the teacher assigned us a new reading assignment so now I'm behind on reading as well. of course that wouldn't really have been that much of a problem, but my roommate Farkle seems to think that unless you're at least two weeks ahead of schedule then it's not good enough so now because of her I have to read at least twice as much as I would have to otherwise. And as if that wasn't bad enough I can't seem to focus on what the teacher is saying right now either and as usual Farkle notices.

"I thought you had given up on her, after all that is what you said after that concrete wall did its best to knock some sense into you."

"I don't think it worked, maybe I should go say hello to it once again to see if it works." I suggested and I could see Farkle fighting back a grin.

"Well either that or you could just go for it, after all if she's anything like Riley then you've got nothing to worry about." Now Farkle and Riley was a really strange couple and I had no idea of what had happened the day that the universe had decided to put them together. Riley's dad still saw me as a bigger threat than Farkle.

"But you said it yourself once, Maya and Riley are like night and day, they have absolutely nothing in common." Farkle had this glint in his eyes that happened whenever we were discussing a topic and he got a little too into it. I had the feeling that any moment now this would turn into a loud mouthed debate that would direct the attention of the entire class at us, but I guess the universe has its moments where it's kind to me as well because my hawk eyed teacher noticed that me and Farkle were discussing something that most definitely was not part of his lesson.

"Lucas and Farkle would you like to explain your little debate to the rest of the class seeing as you seem so immersed with it rather than my lesson." I shook my head and stole a look at Maya who gave me an amused glance before I tried to return my attention towards the board.

"Oh yeah, Riley is coming over and she asked if she could bring Maya as well so they will be here in a few minutes." Farkle announced right when I'd finally gotten settled in couch with the reading assignment for the next day.

"Yeah because of course you didn't think that I would have a problem with that?" I asked only minorly annoyed, because after all I would get to see Maya, the only problem was that I never really knew how to talk to her and so I would often freeze up during conversations with her. Oh and of course the fact that I was still totally lagging behind on the reading assignments. But I was brought back from my train of thoughts when the doorbell rang and Farkle ran to open.

"What a kid." I said grinning, but I realized that if I had had a beautiful girl waiting just for me on the other side I would probably have run over to open the door myself. I mean, there was Maya, but she was only there because Riley had pulled her along. I hauled myself off the couch and walked towards the door myself. As soon Farkle opened the door Riley flung herself at him and they stood there kissing in the doorway for a good ten seconds until Maya pulled them out and stepped in herself. You can come back inside once you've calmed she said before slamming the door shut.

"Hey there, Country boy." She called smiling mockingly.

"Hey, city girl" I tried mimicking her smile, but I was seriously happy so I'm sure it looked quite hilarious yet she was able to keep her cool.

"You know Farkle only told me you were coming like five minutes in advance so it's your fault if I don't finish reading the assignment by tomorrow you know." Her mock grin was still present owhen she answered,

"Yeah just like it was my fault that you missed the doors this morning?" I bit back a swear, I had been so certain that she hadn't noticed it.

"Don't worry I only know about it because I heard it from Riley, besides a clumsy guy like you don't really need an excuse to hug a concrete wall now do you?"

"Haha, very funny." I answered she gave me an amused look.

"But speaking of Riley," I said trying to change the subject away from my top ten most embarrassing moments. "how long do you think they will be staying outside?"

"Ooh scared of being alone with me now are we? Don't worry they won't be staying outside that much longer you see I have this trick." She said walking over to the door before opening it in one swift movement and Riley and Farkle toppled over the threshold.

"Very impressive!" I applauded as Maya bowed like a great magician before turning towards the couple on the floor.

"Now what were you doing trying to spy on us?" she asked and Riley mumbled something that sounded like: we're sorry. Maya obviously didn't buy it though as she dragged Riley to the bathroom where she slammed the door shut. I just walked back to the couch where I tried to find the spot where I left off with the assignment. I eventually gave up because I had only one thing on my mind at the moment and that one thing, girl really, was in my bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

"Man you were so awkward tonight!" Farkle said not even bothering to hide his smug grin.

"Yeah as if you're one to talk about being awkward what with how you acted around Riley before you actually got together. And besides all I did was have a regular conversation whereas you guys weren't really talking much at all tonight." I answered back referring to how Farkle and Riley had been acting. Farkle had obviously lost all interest in the conversation and had gone back to his reading assignment, only he was doing the one that wasn't due until two weeks later. I got the hint and went back to my own assignment.

"Okay so I want everyone to hand in the assignment now." The English teacher said and I brought out my carefully written assignment and made his way towards the teacher, but when he passed Maya's desk he realized that he was holding it a little bit too loose because she made a grab for it. In that brief moment that I wondered what had just happened Maya had already made her way up to the teacher where she proudly handed it in as one of her own works.

"Excellent Maya, I do hope that this is your own work though as I'm sure that Lucas would have marked the paper with his own name." Maya bit back a swear as she made her way back to her own desk. I could see Maya's frustration and I really wished that I had planned it that way, but no, in some cases I'm just that lucky. The class went by as usual, Maya spent the lesson looking out of the window only half listening to what the teacher was saying while I snuck the occasional glance at her.

"Man you must really hate every aspect of school, not bothering to do your assignments or listening to the teacher. Oh and by the way thanks for handing in my paper." Of course I knew that I was playing with fire, but I just couldn't help it whenever the opportunity arose I always did my best to get on her nerves. Not that she would ever take me seriously anyways so I figured I would be fine.

"That was one little slipup country boy, next time I'll make sure to write my own name over yours before I hand it in." Maya grinned from under the tree where me and Farkle had found her and Riley.

"That is assuming that you've learned enough reading to actually spot my name, which I highly doubt." Farkle took a break from kissing Riley to give one of his signature Hah!'s and I couldn't help but grin myself. I grabbed one of the branches of the tree and swung myself up, I don't know why I do it, but I did this on numerous occasions just to remember how it was back in Texas, because no matter how different the buildings look here in New York a tree is a tree anywhere you go. Maya soon followed suit and left the couple below.

"Is the big city too much for you, country boy?" I shook my head Maya used to have all these annoying nicknames for me but after a year or so she settled for country boy and after a little while it didn't even bother me, still I really wanted her to call me by my real name though as I had yet to hear her actually say it.

"Not really I just felt like seeing things from another perspective." I joked back trying to act a bit philosophical. Her serious façade broke and she cracked up.

"And an idiot like this actually like this actually managed to fool me?" She said between laughs. I could hear the bell ring and swung down from the tree.

"you make it too easy for me city girl." I called up.

"Gawd I hate you country boy." She said still laughing.

"Yeah right, you know you love me." She was about to respond but then closed her mouth and just stared at me in shock. I really felt that I should stay to find out just what was going to happen, but I knew better than to be late when I had classes with Mr. Turner.

"Say did you confess your love to Maya yet?" Farkle said after we had finished our last period and were on our way home.

"Yeah right, I can't even talk about the topic without freezing up."

"So that last thing you said to her, it didn't mean what it seemed like?" Farkle questioned and I had to wonder what that really meant.

"Because Riley froze instantly as soon as you said it and I don't know what that's supposed to mean."

"She froze? Well you should have seen Maya, it was hilarious really the way she couldn't even for a single word in response." Farkle merely face palmed himself.

"You are so stupid sometimes and you don't even know it yourself, that was the moment that you should have pushed it further."

"It was? Well no matter I'll just have to wait until the opportunity presents itself once more.

"You are in for a long wait then." Farkle said.

As it turned out Farkle was right, I didn't get another opportunity for a long time. Not only was Maya not speaking to me anymore she actually seemed to be avoiding me and it was killing me slowly. I mean she was right there a couple of desks ahead of me whenever we were in class, but as soon as the bell rang she was nowhere to be seen. I really didn't know what to do, I was going crazy without my daily dosage of Maya. So I resorted to my last option.

"Hey Farkle, do you and Riley ever talk?" This might seem like a stupid question, but believe me. For anyone looking at the relationship from the outside it seemed like the only thing they ever did (so long as they were not in the company of Mr. Matthews), was making out.

"Yeah we do, a lot actually? Why the sudden interest?"

"Just being curious." I said hoping he'd buy it.

"You miss talking to her now don't you?" No such luck obviously. Farkle knew me too well.

"Yeah I guess so, so seeing as you talk so much, has she told you what Maya's doing avoiding me?"

"Well I guess I could ask her, but knowing Riley I'm not even sure I could tell you if she tells me."

"Aww come on! You have to help me here!" I said really starting to get frustrated.

"I'll do my best Lucas." And with that he'd walked out the door of our apartment and was on his way over to Riley and Maya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I take a little while to update because it's only when I'm stuck at work for a few hours that I find the time to update. Even so, this story is the one I've found the easiest to write on for the time being. Well before I kick the story off again I would just like to thank you guys for reviewing and remind you that the story summary is easily available so don't complain about the pairings please.**

"okay so how did the date go?" I asked from the couch, I could barely even find the strength to hold my eyes open, I just wanted to fall asleep right there on the couch, but I knew that would be a bad idea. And besides I was kind of curious as to what Farkle found out.

"Well the date went great, kind of like every single date with Riley though since she's so awesome." I rolled my eyes, I hadn't really asked that question just to get a one way ticket to Farkle and Riley land.

"Well I didn't really think that was the part you would be interested in though so I'll just tell you about the parts involving Maya." At the mentioning of her name my eyes sprang open. (yeah it's a cliché but seriously that's just how crazy she drives me.) I sat up and listened to Farkle explain his story.

 _"Okay so are you ready?" I asked Riley from the kitchen in her and Maya's apartment._

 _"In a minute!" came the reply, and I swore I'd heard it for the last 20 minutes. I'd finally convinced Riley to go with him to a new movie, but if she didn't speed it up I was certain that we wouldn't make it in time._

 _"is little sunshine taking too long?" Maya asked as she entered the kitchen. She looked mentally exhausted, but for what reason I had no idea._

 _"Yeah how come she's not like you? I mean you get makeup and such done in a flash and still manage to look almost okay. That girl will be the death of me." Maya didn't even react to my comment which was how I knew there was something seriously wrong with her._

 _"The death of you? Aww come on, you know you love me." said Riley from the doorway before she flung herself at me._

 _"Yeah I do, so I guess this means you're finally ready to go then?" Riley nodded and with my arm across her shoulders she allowed herself to be led out the door._

 _"By the way, please stop avoiding Lucas Maya, it is killing him and therefore me." I said before my head disappeared out the door._

 _"Listen I know we decided that we weren't going to be talking about the relationship of our two friends, but this is getting pretty serious. I mean Lucas can't focus about anything at all. I don't really know about Maya's feelings for him, but clearly she isn't doing too good herself." I said,we'd made it to the cinema in pretty good time actually and I realized I'd worried for no reason at all._

 _"Yeah I know, I can barely hold a conversation with her without her falling asleep. As for her feelings for Lucas I really don't know about them because she's not really the confiding type, but I don't think she really held anything more than friendly feelings for Lucas before that comment he made that day by the trees." Riley sighed, she knew Maya better than most and you could never make a comment like that one without putting her out for a little while. She was always one of those who were uncertain about how they felt about people and she took a long time to decide. Even so, Riley still couldn't quite believe that she hadn't reached her decision on Lucas after one whole year._

 _"That comment? Well it's pretty much the same as the one you made to me in the kitchen." Riley sighed as if I'd said something stupid, I hated that sigh, but she was the only one allowed to sigh at me._

 _"Well there are two big differences to the situations: One, you're a guy which means you won't ponder about it for too long and not go through the long thinking progress. Two even if you were a girl you wouldn't be close to Maya level. For her every little thing can change how she looks at a person. So imagine if you had gotten that comment from me before we got together, I bet you would have been a little bit stunned and the you'd have thought about it for a little while before deciding that yeah you do, because look at me!" She giggled a little bit at her joke before continuing, "well imagine that like 20 times worse and you'll close in on Maya level." I was certain she'd exaggerated things a bit, but event hen I could see how fragile Maya point of view on things was._

"Well that is pretty much it for what happened at the date, at least what you would be interested in." Farkle said, I glared at him.

"What?!" he asked, as if he didn't know.

"You're killing him?! as if she didn't have enough of a reason to avoid me before, now she probably knows that I like her from the way you made that comment. Seriously could you have made me seem any more weak?"

"Hey!" he protested, "It really is killing me so I want her to hurry up and do something about it, don't you?"

"Well yeah I want her to stop avoiding me, but I don't want her to rush a decision as it will most definitely be one that I don't like. Seriously I just want things to go back to normal, but now with her knowing that I like her that won't be possible now will it?" I stomped off to bed without bothering waiting for Farkle's response. I hoped he regretted his actions was the my last thought before I drifted off to sleep.

"Think fast city boy!" was the first thing I heard as I woke that morning. Apparently I didn't think fast enough though because my football landed straight in my face.

"Dammit Farkle what's up with the rough wakeup?" and then I thought about it, _city boy,_ only one person called me that. In the doorway stood Maya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so camp took a week which is why I haven't been posting at all, but now I'm back.**

Maya stood in my doorway leaning on the doorframe with her usual bored look, the look that I couldn't resist. Still I found it strange that she would be there now, acting like nothing ever happened between us.

"Seriously you didn't think Farkle of all people would ever man up enough to actually throw something at you now did you?" Maya tried her best to smile, that's how I knew that we still weren't back to normal.

"Nah I figure it takes a real man to do that." Maya looked like she'd been slapped in the face. Okay maybe it was a little rough talking to her like that, but honestly I didn't care. It wasn't my fault that she decided to distance herself from me, at least in my head it wasn't. And I'd suffered so much ever since she decided to do it.

"Ey Farkle he's up now!" Maya called to Farkle and went to join him and Riley. I decided I needed to get out of bed now that she was here because with the way things were going now there was no telling when she would start ignoring me again. I walked into the kitchen and started preparing my lunch for the day. I started grabbing for the door of the refrigerator only to find that it was already opened. The juice was gone and when I turned I saw Maya empty the last drops of it.

"I guess they're kissing again then?" I asked and she nodded. Farkle and Riley had this thing that whenever they got too into a kiss they would stop noticing anything else around them, it had led to some pretty amusing situations when they were at Riley's home and her dad caught her.

"Listen I'm sorry abo-" I started when she cut me off.

"It's not your fault that I overreact to every single comment, it's my very own fault."

"But that just means that I should watch what I say even more, I mean if it leads to you avoiding me for weeks afterwards."

"Yeah, but hey, I mean you were just messing around it's my own fault for suddenly taking you all seriously." I thought about that for a while. I realized that I had been joking around, but I really did want her to answer the unspoken question. I really wanted her to tell me how she felt about me. If only to be crushed I wanted to know, because then I might finally be able to get some closure on the whole thing.

"So I guess you finally figured out an answer as well then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Farkle told me, you have to decide how you look at a person an-"

"Yeah I guess he told you about Riley's theory, it's not all true though. It's true that I take a long time to make up my mind about a person, but once I do it's usually set."

"So usually? That means there are exceptions right?"

"Don't push your luck country boy, I'm not known for my deep conversations so once a day is my limit."

"Damn city girl, you and your rules." I complained, it felt good to be able to joke around with her like I used to. I could feel my mood rising just from holding her gaze. It must sound ridiculous, but she really had an effect on me that I couldn't even begin to explain. Still, there was some part of me that really wanted to push her for more information, but I held back for fear of losing her once more. Besides if she really was as she herself explained her feelings shouldn't change that fast.

"You do realize that you are going to be late if you don't pick up the pace right?" Maya complained tapping her boot against the floor impatiently.

"Yeah yeah," I said and continued with my lunch at my own pace.

"God you're annoying." She said and I had to bite my lip not to make the same mistake once more.

"Okay okay, just let me brush my teeth and then I'm ready, in the meantime you can hose down the couple over there." I gestured towards the couch where Riley and Farkle were still locked together. Maya sighed and reluctantly nodded.

"So did Riley tell you about the trip to the beach that we talked about?" I asked Maya nodded.

"Yeah she did."

"So are you coming with us or not." Maya was about to reply to my question when Riley caught up and flung her right arm over Maya's shoulder.

"Yeah she is." Maya looked like she wanted to argue, but one look shared between the two kept her silent. "I just have to find all the thing that she'll need and then I will have to find a bodybag to stuff her in so that she can't escape."

"Hey!" Maya complained.

"You might want to get a lock for that bodybag though, or else I fear for your safety Riley." I said before I cracked up. Riley almost did too, but she was too busy sprinting away from Maya.

"Well, things seem like they're back to normal now don't they?" Farkle asked as he caught up with us.

"Not quite, but I guess it is a start. I'm just not sure if I want to go back to how things were before. I really want to take things further. You know how I always thought you were chickening out?" I asked Farkle and he snorted.

"Yeah?"

"Well I don't really feel like giving you the chance to take revenge on me. Besides of you said she might actually like me then I say it's worth a shot at least. I don't really see you being wrong when it comes to anything."

"well at least you've made up your mind and it's not like you have anything too loose either with the situation being as it is." I pondered that for a while before I decided that he was right.

"Yeah well we were all going to the beach this weekend, even Maya according to Riley. I'm going to ask her out there."

 **Well I'm still keeping the regular 1k minimum for my stories, and I really enjoy writing this story in particular so expect another update quite soon. Of course I could have continued the chapter, but I felt it was natural to end it off there. I already have most of the story ground story planned out. It will just take some time for me to write it so that it doesn't look like it was done by a six year old.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I actually started this chapter the same day as I finished the previous one. So that's just what I tend to do whenever my internet stops working, man I love my Spotify premium right now. Anyway enough rambling, on with the chapter!**

I Had told Farkle that I would ask Maya out during our trip to the beach but here I was driving my truck down the lane towards the beach with her sitting in the passenger seat and I all I could think was that I wanted those three last days back so that I could do more planning. Farkle was no help either, he'd left me stuck in the front while he cuddled up with Riley in the back, their seatbelts all but forgotten.

"Seriously, why doesn't our own beach have houses for rent so that we don't have to drive for three hours?" Maya complained.

"Well, you have been at our beach right? The tiny beach that has so little space that if more than 30 people stay there at once, it's overcrowded? How the heck would you even fit a single cabin there?" Maya shrugged as if that wasn't her problem.

"And besides" Riley cut in, Maya's voice was one of the few things that could actually draw her attention away from Farkle. "It really doesn't hurt you too bad to get out a bit, I mean you do only rotate between three buildings every day anyways."

"Well so you do you," Maya answered back.

"yeah, that's true, but I'm not the one doing the complaining." That shut Maya up, well at least until she noticed me grinning and the she started shouting again.

"Can I have one of those energy bars? Driving is really taking its toll on my stamina."

"Sorry, we ate them all." I had to force myself to stare forward because the one who said that was Riley. Riley wasn't even supposed to know about those energy bars because I knew how much snacks she could eat without ever thinking of the consequences.

"Farkle, you know that I need a bit of energy whenever I have to drive long distances. So how could you let you gluttonous girlfriend eat up all of our supplies?"

"Quite simple really, she said she was hungry. I don't like seeing my girlfriend hungry so I gave her a few snacks." Farkle said before realizing his mistake. Oh Farkle was so not going to survive our next pit stop I decided.

The drive to the beach house might have been long for everyone else, but for me it ended all too soon. The beach house seemed all to empty for me and I just wanted to go back to the truck where we were able to joke around like usual. I reasoned that it might get better in the morning, but that was only if I survived through the night.

"You what?!" Maya's shout rang throughout the entire cabin and I figured it might be a good idea to find out what the commotion was all about. That was my first mistake of the now night.

"We decided to share one bedroom and then you get the other." Riley said with a huge smile written across her face. When Farkle saw Maya turn her attention towards Riley he winked at me. Clearly he thought he was doing me some kind of favor here, but he was completely wrong.

"Farkle, could I speak to you outside for a bit?" I said before grabbing his conveniently small head in a I grip that I knew hurt. I didn't bother waiting for a reply, I simply dragged him out of the cabin.

"Seriously what are you guys doing? You are not going to be playing matchmaker this entire trip and if you are, then I hope for your sake that Riley actually did bring a few of those bodybags because we will need them."

"What's the big deal, it's just one night, you're not even a couple so just man up before she does it and get through it. Seriously do you have any idea of how long me and Riley have been waiting for this opportunity? I swear it would mean so much to me if you could just put your own needs aside for just this one weekend okay?" I nodded reluctantly and turned to walk back inside the cabin once more. I did however miss the mischevious glint in Farkle's eyes.

After Riley had calmed down Maya she'd decided to call it a day for her and Farkle they'd shut themselves up inside what was now to be their bedroom for the weekend.

"Might as well follow their example don't you think?" Maya asked, obviously still not happy about the way this weekend was turning out. Great, I thought. She was mad at everyone it seemed and I was almost tempted to give up on my decision to finally make a move on her, yet by some miracle I managed to hold on.

"Yeah, and by the way I could sleep on the couch if you want me to. You know if it would make you more comfortable." I proposed. I could see her pondering on the options before she let out a sigh.

"Nah, not even I am that mean. With your abnormally long body you would just be a mess the next morning if you sleep on a little couch like that." Maya walked inside the bedroom and I actually wanted to thank Farkle, that is until I realized what was wrong with this bed.

"who designs these cabins and why would there be only one pillow in double bed?" what? I thought surely I must have heard something wrong because one pillow and me sharing the bed with Maya, that had to be one of fate's most cruel tricks yet. I did the natural thing.

"Mine!" I called as I jumped the bed to snatch the pillow. However, Maya was too quick for me and easily snatched the pillow away from me.

"Dream on country boy." She smirked and walked to the bathroom to get ready for bed with the pillow still in her hand. I reluctantly followed so that I could brush my teeth. When I reentered the bedroom, Maya was waiting for me with her ever present mischievous grin plastered on her face. I laid down next to her. The beds were good I had to admit that, but still I was really missing a pillow so I couldn't find a good positing to sleep in.

"Okay, you can share the pillow with me." I heard Maya say and I turned to face her. She'd made it so that she was taking up as little as possible of the pillow so that we wouldn't be too close to each other. I put my face on the pillow and turned to face her. She stared back and I realized that I could have just lost myself right there staring into those eyes for years. Of course she wasn't having any of that, she closed her eyes and almost immediately I could hear her breathing soften signaling that she was asleep. I decided that it might be time for me to get some sleep as well and with a "good night Maya", I fell asleep.

"Good night Lucas."

 **Man I hate being without internet, but it does make the writing speed up a lot so I guess you guys, at least if any of you care about the stories should be grateful for that. I'll see how soon I can get the next chapter out but I have a lot of other stories that I need to update as well.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I got this question whether or not I was going to continue this story. Of course I will, this is the story that I find the easiest to make consistent updates on so why throw all that away? Nevertheless, the updates won't be as consistent as they used to because school and all my after school activities take up a lot of my time. I will however try to slip in an update every now and then just like I will with the other two stories that are still ongoing.**

Waking up the next morning was strange. There was a familiar scent that made my head a fuzzy mess. It belonged to Maya, I knew that immediately of course because she was laying in the same bed as me so I didn't bother opening my eyes because I was too tired. I figured I could just lay here and let the day pass as I was quite comfortable I just wanted to turn around a bit so that I would be laying on my side so I made the motion to turn around only to feel something holding me back.

"Don't move," said Maya's voice. She didn't sound like she was awake yet, but there was something else that was strange. As she spoke I could feel something vibrating against my chest. That woke me up. I opened my eyes and saw Maya laying on top of me using my chest as a pillow. I know I should have woken her up, that might have made the following situation a bit easier for me, but I just couldn't help myself from wrapping my arms around her. She snuggled closer immediately. I figured it would take some time before she woke up, but at that moment the wind caught the curtain and a small stream of light entered the bedroom hitting Maya straight in her face. She opened her eyes and sighed in annoyance. I hoped she would just close her eyes again, but she took a look around and saw her current position.

"The heck is this?!" she yelled and used one of her arms to push herself away from me. "What did you do to me while I was asleep?" she asked accusingly.

"I didn't really do anything, I think you did it yourself while you were asleep." She looked at me like I'd just spouted a second head.

"why would I ever do that?"

"How should I know, I woke up and tried to shift to another position, but you told me not to move."

"Okay, let's say for one moment I believe you, why would I ever wrap your arms around me?" I decided against lying because well, I could never lie to her.

"Okay I did that." If she thought I was strange before, that sure didn't help improve her image of me. I realized just how strange the situation must have seemed for her, and I understood that she probably thought I was crazy, but to be honest I thought the same thing about her. I mean, when I tried to move she told me not to and she'd snuggled up to me first right?

"So what if I did though, you were the one who snuggled up to me in the first place, how do you explain that? I mean, even if you did it while you were sleeping you must have been dreaming about someone and besides you told me not to move." her face went completely red at that comment and for a moment she didn't know what to say.

"I need to figure a few things out so I'll just leave you to wrap your arms around yourself or something. Enjoy yourself country boy." She said and dressed before she left in a hurry. It was obvious that she was really confused about the situation because her reply lacked the usual bite. Still, I couldn't say that I was happy about my current situation either. This was exactly how things had been between us when she stopped talking to me the last time and I couldn't really risk that happening again.

"What the heck happened in there?" Farkle asked when I entered the kitchen to make breakfast. "Maya was in such a hurry to get out of here that she didn't even bother to eat breakfast."

"I said something stupid again. No worries, I'm going to fix things again immediately." I added. The last part when I saw the concern in his and Riley's faces. I made my breakfast without another word to the two and then ran out determined to find Maya.

The sun shone in my eyes and I understood why Maya had woken up so fast, it was freaking annoying. Add to that, the fact that I couldn't seem to find Maya anywhere around the beach. I knew where I would have gone if I'd felt the need to escape from reality and Maya would have easily been able to find me there because she knew that I always found a tree to escape in whenever I felt out of place. There was no place like that with Maya, no place where I knew I would easily be able to find her because Maya was as unpredictable as one could get. I knew that she would probably be at the last place I would think of. Then an idea hit me, and suddenly I knew exactly where she was.

I ran away from the beach to a football field I'd seen not too far from our cabin. And there sitting on a branch up in the tall tree on the other end of field was Maya. I made my way across the field towards the tree, but she didn't seem to notice me lost in her thoughts. I took a look up at her and noticed how concentrated she seemed, the look on her face was one I only ever saw when she was painting something she would get so lost in whatever she was doing that the outside world just disappeared for her. I decided to just get this off my chest once and for all.

"Maya?" I called, bringing her back to the real world. She noticed me and I could see that she wanted to get out of there.

"Maya, before you leave I have one thing I need to tell you and then you can do whatever you want." I could tell that she didn't really want to stick around, but she stayed in her tree. Now I just had to come up with an explanation for every mistake I'd made towards her right her on the spot, easy right?

 **Man I did not like that chapter one bit so it is perfectly understandable if you didn't either because it's been a long time since I've written anything like that. Still I would like your reviews, maybe you could help me understand the mistakes I felt I made in this chapter. I will try to get another chapter out as soon as possible, hopefully one that is a bit better written.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well this is the big finish. I can't believe it, I'm actually finishing a project! It didn't really seem like all that many people cared about this story, but I enjoyed writing it I guess. Here's to believing you will enjoy reading and actual finished story haha.**

I was stuck. Here I had the greatest opportunity that I could have ever asked for, but I was stuck. You know sometimes when you meet that special person and all you can hope for is that special moment. The moment when you swear that nothing will ever stop you from telling them how you feel, then when it shows up you find yourself not noticing and then making a stupid excuse for it later on. Well that was exactly what i was on the verge of doing.

"Okay so seeing as you haven't spoken a single word for at least a minute does that mean that I'm free to leave then?" that snapped me out of it.

"No, no you're not." I stated. I saw her eyes widen slightly before she returned to her usual.

"Okay… so are you finally going to tell me what this is all about then or am I going to have to wait for the clouds to form your entire speech?" It was really hard to focus when she talked like that, if she hadn't been so mad at me I'm sure she'd have made that smirk she always made at me.

"Okay I'm going to try to explain then, please don't cut me off?" I pleaded. I heard her sigh like it was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard but then she nodded.

"Let's start with this morning then. I woke up a bit earlier than you and felt like shifting to a more comfortable position, but you laid there on top of me and told me not to move when I tried to." I could see her blushing at that comment and I wondered what the heck that was all about because she had never been one to blush before. I decided against questioning it because the silence from her made it a bit easier for me to continue on with my explanation.

"Then I kind of wrapped my arms around you and you snuggled in closer before the sun hit you in the face and you woke up." I really couldn't believe that she wasn't shouting back in my face. In fact, it seemed like she was only able to get her next words out as a weak whisper. I saw a look on her face as she whispered that question that I had seen all too many times, I saw it every time I looked at myself in the mirror: desperate hope.

"Why did you wrap your arms around me?" I didn't like seeing Maya this desperate and broken and I realized that the wrong response might make this new Maya permanent. The thought broke me inside, but I managed to put on a smile for her.

"I kind of decided on the moment that you agreed to come with us to the beach. I would explain the way I've been acting the way I have towards you. Saying those stupid things, that almost made you hate me. Here is the simple explanation: I like you, a lot" I had no idea if I'd just made the girl I liked isolate herself from the rest of the world, but since I didn't know what response she was looking for I decided on being honest because that was the one trait she'd complimented me on more than anything else. Still event with my resolve, standing there with her looking straight at me was freaking me out. I was used to looking down on her as well so with her up in a tree I found it even more unnerving. I realized that it must have only been a minute at most before she moved, but to me it had been an eternity. She jumped down from the tree and landed in front of me.

"Do you have any idea of what went through my head when you first said that thing when the school bell rang?" she asked and I was certain, certain that she would now think of me as some crazy idiot.

"Maya, I'm s-"

"You should be sorry!" She shouted and I noticed tears streaming down her face. I turned to leave because I couldn't stand it seeing her so broken down and if she told me to stay away from her I wouldn't be able to control myself. I never got to take more than the first step before I felt a pair of arms make and attempt at wrapping themselves around me.

"If you had just told me how you felt about from the start then I wouldn't have had to distance myself from you, I wouldn't have had the most painful month ever when I had to stay away from you."

"I know that what I said was stupid, but what would it have helped if I told you how I felt when you were just going to shoot me down anyways." I asked.

"Because I thought you'd found out how much I like you and I was certain that I couldn't ever handle being turned down by you. my head spun around to look at her so fast that it hurt, but with her sobbing and all I was sure I'd heard wrong. Except, I couldn't ever mistake those words. Not from her anyway. I'd dreamt of her saying those words back to me once I'd confessed so many times that I'd lost count, but every time I woke up I convinced myself that it could never happen. I turned around so that she was hugging my front instead of back and then I tilted her head up so that I could see her face.

"You like me?" I asked more puzzled than anything. When I'd first decided that I would tell her I had envisioned every single plausible scenario, in most of them she at me because of my stupidity.

"You just said that you like me." I repeated, she opened her eyes and looked up at me. The tears had dried out and she smiled as she nodded. The smile on her face brought me over the edge and I brought my lips down on top of hers. It wasn't my first kiss, but it was the first one where I'd felt that spark. That something clicked inside my head and suddenly everything was right with the world.

For once I felt more comfortable down on the ground with my back against the tree trunk than I'd ever felt up in a tree before. I took a look down in my lap where Maya's head rested contently. The last rays of sunlight got caught in her hair and to me she seemed perfect at that moment.

"why did you wait so long to tell me how you felt?" Maya asked opening her eyes to look at me. I let my hand run through her hair before answering her question.

"Well I guess I got scared that you would turn me down and that it would ruin our friendship. I mean it must have been so obvious that I liked you. I did miss the school entrance after all. Yet even with me being that obvious you never showed any signs of returning my feelings for you."

"So I never showed any signs huh? Maybe you just didn't know where to look then because I made it just about as obvious as I dared. You never wondered why your homework was the only one I ever tried to steal?"

"Huh, and here I thought that was simply because of my excellent skills when it came to doing homework, so much for that I guess." Maya chuckled lightly.

"Yeah you just keep thinking that way, but there were other tells as well that I liked you. like how after Farkle told me I was killing you by staying away I came right back. I stayed away so that you wouldn't find out that I liked you, but I didn't want you to feel bad because of me." Maya blushed when she realized that she's rambled on, but I just smiled back down at her.

"What?" she asked because of the grin I had stuck on my face.

"Nothing, I guess I just really enjoy watching you talk about something that you get really into. It's the same as when you draw. You get this kind of glint in your eye and the whole world disappears except for you and that sheet of paper."

"I never told you that I draw. That was supposed to be a secret." She pouted and I laughed. She was just like a little kid caught doing some kind of petty mischief only she was much more beautiful.

"Yeah well drawing in every class is some way of trying to keep it a secret. Well not that many people besides me would have noticed. I mean I am the only one who watches you that closely."

"So I've got a stalker for a boyfriend?" Maya had gotten her mischievous smirk back. "Not sure I like that."

"Shut up and kiss me." I lifted her face upwards a little bit and leant down to capture her lips with mine. She complied, no questions asked.

It was dark by the time we returned to the cabin and I wanted to sneak in to escape Riley's wrath. Maya, however, had other plans.

"We are back!" She shouted. I got one look at Riley sprinting out of the kitchen with a frying pan in her hand before I decided to bolt.

"You're never going to stop being troublesome now are you?" I shouted back at Maya.

"Nope I'm always going to be your little problem."

 **Okay so I have this idea for a sequel, but I decided that I won't post it yet. I know that might be a bit douchy, but maybe if you complain about it enough something might happen haha. Until next time folks.**


	8. Sequel

**Okay so I went ahead and started a sequel to this story. I hope that most of you've already found this story, but to those who haven't it's called Girl meets the three words so feel free to check it out. I will try to update it as often as possible so you shouldn't have to go too long in between each chapter.**


End file.
